


Here I come

by turtlebros



Category: DCU, WildStorm
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Flashbacks, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Murder, M/M, Pre-death thoughts
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27003607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtlebros/pseuds/turtlebros
Summary: As the bullet comes nearer to him, Barry Allen suddenly realizes the reason behind the existence of the voice in his head that keeps ask him to kill peoples.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Hal Jordan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Here I come

**Author's Note:**

> Sets in Wildstorm!verse.

Mata birunya melihat sendiri peluru yang mulai mengarah kepadanya. Sepertinya, sebentar lagi waktunya akan tiba. Waktu dimana ia akan tenang tanpa mendengar suara - suara di kepalanya yang terus menuntutnya untuk membunuh seseorang. Entah sejak kapan suara itu berdiam di sana. Barry Allen bahkan lupa sejak kapan kegilaan ini menyambanginya, kegilaan yang membuatnya menjadikan membunuh seseorang menjadi 'kebutuhan'-nya.

Sosok Michael Cray berdiri di hadapannya, sama sekali tak ada ekspresi yang ditampilkan oleh sang pria berkulit gelap tersebut setelah peluru ditembakkan ke arah sang ilmuwan gila. Sebenarnya, ada rasa sedikit bersalah yang bertengger di dada sang pria. Bagaimanapun, sebelum ia mengeksekusi sosok Barry Allen ia sempat melakukan _bonding_ dengan sosok tersebut mengenai keadaan mental mereka yang -sebenarnya sama - sama- tidak baik - baik saja. Tapi, ini merupakan jalan terbaik kan? Sebelum sosok Barry Allen kembali menghabisi nyawa - nyawa tak berdosa.

Mata birunya terpejam saat peluru itu tiba tepat di depan kepalanya. Sepertinya waktunya sudah habis. Mereka bilang semua memori mengenai masa lalu-mu akan menyambangimu ketika kematian akan menjemputmu. Pada saat itulah juga pikiran Barry berputar kepada memori di masa lampau -yang seolah - olah telah lama dipendamnya di pikirannya yang paling dalam selama bertahun - tahun-.

* * *

_Ferris Air, 6 tahun yang lalu_

Satu - satunya motivasinya untuk mendatangi tempat ini hanyalah mengantarkan sahabatnya yang hendak melakukan reportase mengenai perusahaan pesawat terbesar yang berdiri di Amerika ini. Barry Allen memang merupakan sosok yang bisa dibilang jenius, tapi sang pria sama sekali tak memiliki motivasi untuk bekerja di perusahaan semacam ini. Lagipula dia sudah cukup bahagia dengan pekerjaannya sebagai seorang forensik di kepolisian Boston. Entah sudah berapa lama dia terdiam di bagian depan perusahaan ini, mengingat sosok sahabatnya alias Iris West belumlah kembali dari melakukan reportasenya. Secara tiba - tiba sebuah suara asing menyapa telinganya dan saat itu juga lamunan sang pirang terpecah begitu saja. 

"Hey!"

Sebelah alisnya terangkat ketika mendapati seorang figur asing berambut _brunette_ dan bermata cokelat. Apa gerangan yang diperlukan orang ini darinya? Apa dia terlihat mencurigakan? Oh, sepertinya dugaan yang dimiliki olehnya merupakan dugaan yang benar. Lagipula orang macam apa yang berdiri di bagian depan perusahaan ini selama berjam - jam tanpa melakukan apapun? Bodoh, dia baru menyadari bahwa ia bertindak seolah - olah sedang mengawasi tempat ini sebelum melakukan eksekusi semacam perampokan. Sebuah helaan nafas diajukan sebelum sang pirang angkat bicara.

"Uh, maaf... Aku memang terlihat mencurigakan tapi aku hanya sedang menunggu temanku di dalam. Jangan laporkan aku pada penjaga, oke?"

Saat pernyataan tersebut terlontar, sang lawan bicara memberikan tatapan keheranan kepadanya. Tak lama kemudian sebuah kekehan kecil tertangkap oleh telinganya -yang disusul oleh sebuah tepukan di bahu-.

"Oh, _c'mon_! Kau kira aku mencurigaimu? Aku hanya mendatangimu karena kau terlihat menarik!"

Ucapan sang pria yang baru saja menyambanginya ini membuatnya terkejut. Menarik? Apa yang menarik dari dirinya? Sebuah helaan nafas kembali diberikan oleh sang pirang.

"Menarik karena aku seperti orang aneh?"

Sebuah kerutan muncul di kening sang brunette saat perkataan itu meluncur dari mulut sang lawan bicara. Aneh? Apanya yang aneh dari pria ini? Oh, mungkin pria ini masih curiga dia hanya sebatas mencurigainya? Kembali lagi sebuah kekehan mecuat dari mulutnya.

" _C'mon_! Aku berkata jujur, saat aku melihat mata birumu aku seperti hilang di lautan. _Y'know_ mata birumu mengingatkanku akan pantai - pantai yang ada di sini!"

Ekspresi keterkejutan jelas muncul di wajah sang forensik ketika mendengar pernyataan itu. Mendengar ucapan bernuansa romansa dari seseorang yang baru ia temui adalah hal baru baginya. Pria _brunette_ yang sedang bersamanya ini agaknya merupakan pria yang aneh. Namun, tidak ada salahnya kan untuk mengapresiasi pujian yang telah ditujukan padanya tadi?

" _Thanks_?"

Sebuah senyum terpampang di wajah sang pria -yang jelas masih asing bagi sosok Barry Allen-. Mata cokelatnya terlihat penuh determinasi, meski Barry masih sama sekali tak tahu apa gerangan yang menjadi tujuan utama sang lawan bicara. Sebelum akhirnya, sebuah tangan teulur tepat di depannya.

"Harold Jordan, atau sebut saja Hal. Aku salah seorang _test-pilot_ di sini."

Oh, jadi sosok ini benar - benar berniat mengenalnya? Tanpa disadari sebuah senyum tipis kini hinggap di wajah sang pirang dan dengan senang hati ia membalas uluran tangan sosok _test-pilot_ tersebut.

"Bartholomew Henry Allen, atau Barry. Seorang forensik dari kepolisian Boston."

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Barry."

Sebuah senyum lebar merekah di wajah sang brunette saat dirinya memberikan salam perkenalan tersebut kepada sang forensik. Barry tak dapat menyangkal bahwa sosok di depannya ini memiliki sesuatu pesona yang tak dapat dijelaskan. Well, meski begitu ia menemukan dua poin yang dapat menjelaskan pesona sang _test-pilot_ tersebut, poin pertama dia mengakui bahwa sang _test-pilot_ memiliki wajah yang rupawan, dan poin kedua adalah dia menyadari bahwa sang pilot memiliki rasa keberanian yang tinggi. _Hell_ , kalau dia tidak memiliki rasa keberanian yang tinggi tentu saja dia tak mungkin mendatangi sosok Barry yang sama sekali tak dikenalnya kan?

"Oh! Tadi kau bilang kau sedang menunggu temanmu? Bisa kau ceritakan apa yang dilakukan temanmu? Siapa tahu aku mengenalnya!"

Pertanyaan yang diajukan secara tiba - tiba itu membuat Barry menghela nafasnya, sepertinya dia akan berurusan dengan seseorang yang berada di luar titik nyamannya. Meski begitu, ada suatu keyakinan yang bertengger di hatinya. Keyakinan bahwa dirinya dan Hal dapat menjadi teman baik. Mengingat sang brunette sudah menunjukkan hal - hal menarik di hari pertama mereka bertemu dan berkenalan, maka Barry yakin dengan 'menjaga' Hal akan ada hal - hal baru yang ditemuinya nanti.

"Ah, soal temanku... Hmmm, mungkin kau tak mengenalnya? Dia seorang jurnalis dari Boston. Di sini untuk meliput mengenai perusahaan ini."

"Oh! Dia yang sedang bersama _boss_ itu?"

Saat itu juga tatapan Hal terarah kepada dua sosok wanita yang sedang berbincang di dalam gedung. Sebuah anggukan kemudian diberikan oleh Barry. Setelahnya, mereka berdua melihat kedua wanita itu beranjak ke posisinya dan berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Sepertinya temanku sudah selesai dengan urusannya."

Saat kata itu terucap dari mulut Barry saat itu juga Hal menyerahkan secarik kertas kepada sang forensik -yang secara otomatis membuatnya mengerutkan keningnya-. Kemudian sebuah tawa -yang agak _nervous_?- tertangkap oleh telinga si pirang.

"Hey, kau bisa menghubungiku kalau kau mau, kita bisa _hang out_ saat kita sama - sama punya waktu luang. Kertas itu berisikan nomor ponselku."

_Right_ , dia benar - benar akan 'menjaga' pria yang satu ini untuk tidak keluar dari jalur kehidupannya. Sebuah anggukan diberikan oleh sang forensik sebagai tanda persetujuan. Sang forensik sama sekali tak tahu dengan persetujuan dibuatnya tersebut, ada hal - hal mengejutkan yang akan menghampiri hidupnya.

* * *

_Boston, 5 tahun yan lalu_

Sebuah suara ketukan pintu berhasil menyambutnya di waktu selarut ini. Untung saja, sang forensik masih terbangun -sepertinya ia harus berterimakasih untuk urusan kasus yang belum tereselesaikan-. Barry Allen langsung menuju ke depan kediamannya guna membuka pintu yang telah diketuk tersebut.

Sosok Hal Jordan dengan senyum tanpa dosa tampak berdiri di sana. Sebuah tawa nervous dikeluarkan sang _test-pilot_ dan Barry hanya menghela nafasnya, dia sudah pasti apa gerangan alasan sang pilot menyambanginya pada waktu yang sama sekali tidak masuk akal ini.

"Lupa membayar rental kediamanmu lagi?"

Sebuah anggukan diberikan oleh sang _test-pilot_ kemudian ia melenggang dengan santai menuju ke dalam kediaman sang forensik. Kemudian, sosok Barry Allen menutup pintu rumahnya seusai ia mendapati sang brunette telah terduduk di sofa ruang tamu miliknya.

"Wanita tua itu mengerikan! Aku memang selalu telat membayar rental, tapi aku tak pernah tak membayarnya! Kenapa dia selalu mengusirku sebelum aku bisa membayar biaya bulanannya?"

Sebuah keluhan adalah hal pertama yang terucap di mulut Hal Jordan seusai menunjukkan batang hidungnya di kediaman Barry Allen dan sebuah tawa kecil terlepas dari mulut sang forensik. Entah, sudah berapa kali Hal Jordan menjadikan kediamannya sebagai 'pelarian' ketika sang _landlord_ dari kediaman sang _test-pilot_ tersebut murka pada dirinya yang telat membayar rental -lagi-. Yang lebih _absurd_ lagi, sosok Hal Jordan nampak sama sekali tak berniat berpindah dari kediaman meski keadaan yang dialaminya begitu. Mungkin kediamannya terlampau dekat dengan Ferris Air, huh? Sehingga dia tak mau beranjak dari tempat itu meski harus bertengkar dengan sang _landlord_ setiap bulan?

"Kau tetap tak mau pindah?"

Sebuah gelengan didapatkan sebagai respon untuk si pirang. Pindah? _No way_! Kediamannya yang sekarang begitu strategis, sudah dekat dengan Ferris Air tempat tinggalnya juga tak terlampau jauh dari Boston sehingga dia bisa mengunjungi sosok Barry kapanpun dia mau. Sudah setahun sejak Hal mengenal Barry dan ia merasa pria pirang itu adalah _polar opposite_ dari dirinya, namun mereka cenderung memiliki hubungan yang harmonis dan ya Hal tak dapat memungkiri mungkin ini semua karena watak sang pria pirang yang cenderung tenang tersebut. 

" _So_ , kau punya cerita menarik apa hari ini?"

Saat itu juga sang _brunette_ menatap lawan bicaranya yang mengeluarkan pertanyaan secara tiba - tiba tersebut. Huh, hari sudah larut dan sosok ini memilih untuk tidak tidur? _W-wait_! Jangan katakan si pirang ini sedang melakukan lembur untuk tugasnya -lagi-. Setiap kali Hal mengunjungi kediaman sang forensik guna menumpang, ia selalu mendapati sosok tersebut bekerja terlalu keras. Harold Jordan tahu bahwa sosok Barry Allen benar - benar menyukai pekerjaannya menjadi seorang forensik, bagaimanapun determinasi selalu muncul di mata biru sosok pirang tersebut ketika bekerja. Determinasi yang sama dengan yang muncul padanya ketika mulai membawa pesawat dari Ferris Air melayang di udara. Namun, Barry sering melakukan _overwork_ yang agaknya mengkhawatirkan sang _test-pilot_. Sebuah helaan nafas diajukan sebelum ia memberikan sebuah pertanyaan untuk sang forensik.

"Kau berusaha mengalihkan perhatianku sebelum aku sadar kau terlalu bekerja keras, kan?"

"Huh? Apa maksudmu? Aku benar - benar bertanya! Aku mendengar banyak berita menarik soal Ferris Air akhir - akhir ini."

Dan aku merindukan bicara padamu, itulah ungkapan yang tak terucap dari mulut si pirang. Hal Jordan merupakan sosok yang sibuk, sebagai seorang _test-pilot_ andalan dari Ferris Air sosoknua selalu menjadi pilihan pertama untuk melakukan uji coba ketika ada pesawat baru yang berhasil diciptakan oleh perusahaan tersebut. Hal itu, jelas mengurangi waktu sang pilot untuk melakukan aktivitas di luar pekerjaannya. Sebuah pandangan menyesal terpampang di wajah sosok Hal, karena dia baru menyadari bahwa Barry Allen selalu punya motivasi yang tulus dan tak akan pernah melakukan hal yang disebutkan sebelumnya. Barry Allen yang dikenalnya tentu tak akan pernah melakukan sebuah trik untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya. Mungkin, dia belum pantas menyebut dirinya sebagai sahabat yang baik, huh? Ah soal penemuan menarik di Ferris Air....

"Oh! Kau mendengar juga soal pesawat _auto-pilot_ itu?"

Sebuah anggukan diberikan oleh si pirang. Akhir - akhir ini Ferris Air sering masuk dalam liputan terkait dengan upaya mereka membangun sebuah pesawat dengan _auto-pilot_. Sebenarnya, liputan tersebut agaknya membuat Barry khawatir dengan kawannya. Mengingat kalau pesawat semacam itu berhasil diciptakan, tidakkah jasa seorang Hal Jordan sebagai _test-pilot_ tidak akan diperlukan lagi? Namun, melihat kawannya terlihat tenang dan sama sekali tak menunjukkan kekhawatiran mungkin ada baiknya ia simpan kekhawatiran ini dalam hatinya. Mengingat dia tak mau Hal Jordan menambah beban pikirannya. Tanpa ia duga sebuah tawa nervous dikeluarkan oleh sang test-pilot dan sang forensik menatap kawannya tersebut dengan aneh.

"Bar, _y'know_ orang selalu bilang aku berani tapi bagiku yang ini menakutkan."

_W-wait_! Apa yang dimaksud sosok ini menakutkan? Masih masalah pesawat _auto-pilot_ yang baru saja disebutkannya? Atau ada masalah lain? Sebelum ia sempat menjawab ucapan sang brunette sosok yang berada di sampingnya itu kembali mengangkat suaranya.

"Mimpiku adalah untuk menjadi seperti ayahku, untuk dapat terbang tinggi jauh di sana. Aku tak mau melihat mimpiku itu hancur di depan mataku sendiri."

Nada kesedihan jelas dapat didengarnya dari ucapan tersebut. Barry Allen sudah tahu mengenai kisah soang test-pilot tersebut. Dalam kurun waktu setahun mereka saling mengenal, mereka sudah sama - sama mengetahui latar belakang masing - masing. Mereka juga sama - sama mengetahui motivasi satu sama lain. Hal Jordan menjadi sosok test-pilot guna mengejar bayangannya sosok ayahnya sekaligus untuk dapat merasakan kembali kehadiran sosok tersebut dalam hidupnya. Jadi, Barry tahu jelas mengenai betapa berharganya profesi yang dimiliki oleh sang brunette. 

" _Well_ , mungkin kau bisa buat kesepakatan dengan Carol?"

Nama dari bos Ferris Air itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya. Carol Ferris, merupakan bos dari perusahaan pesawat terbesar tersebut. Ya, sosok Hal Jordan jelas mengenal sosok atasannya sendiri secara pribadi dan Barry jelas mengetahui fakta ini. Bagaimanapun, Hal sempat bercerita bahwa sang bos sempat menjadi kekasihnya untuk waktu yang tidak sebentar. Saat itu juga sebuah senyum tipis muncul di wajah sang _test-pilot_.

" _Thanks_ , Bar. _Anyway_ , apakah aku boleh memelukmu?"

Sebuah pertanyaan yang diajukan berhasil membawanya ke dalam status _out of guard_. Namun, sebuah anggukan diberikan oleh si pirang guna menanggapi pertanyaan itu. Bagaimanapun, hal terbaik yang bisa ditawarkannya hanyalah sebuah rasa nyaman kan?

" _Thank you so much Bar, I love yo_ u."

Sebuah pelukan diberikan kepada sang forensik dan ia membalas pelukan tersebut. Namun, pernyataan terakhir yang terucap dari sang pilot membuatnya mengerutkan keningnya. Apa maksud dari perkataan tersebut? Sosok Barry Allen ingin mempertanyakan memgenai perkara tersebut, namun agaknya ia merasa bahwa ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat. Oleh sebab itu, ia memilih untuk memendam semua ini dalam pikirannya dan mungkin ia akan menanyakannya pada sosok Hal Jordan ketika keadaan sudah membaik.

* * *

_Ferris Air, 4 tahun yang lalu_

Setelah pengembangan yang dilakukan oleh Ferris Air selama setahun tersebut, akhirnya pesawat dengan _auto-pilot_ besutan perusahaan tersebut berhasil diresmikan. Di sinilah sosok Barry Allen menemani sosok Hal Jordan yang tengan mengikuti acara peresmian tersebut. Sebuah _deal_ telah berhasil dibuat dengan sang bos beberapa waktu lalu dan deal tersebut berupa Ferris Air akan tetap mengembangkan pesawat dengan pergerakan manual meski mereka telah berhasil menyempurnakan pesawat dengan kemampuan _auto-pilot_. Oleh sebab itu, seorang Hal Jordan tidak akan kehilangan profesi miliknya. Sayangnya, beberapa _test-pilot_ yang memiliki kemampuan di bawahnya harus tersingkir dengan adanya pesawat dengan kemampuan _auto-pilot_ tersebut. Tentu saja, Hal mengkhawatirkan sosok - sosok yang kebanyakan merupakan juniornya tersebut. Namun, mereka telah berhasil menyakinkan sosoknya bahwa mereka akan baik - baik dan mereka juga berkata bahwa dirinya adalah _test-pilot_ terbaik yang dimiliki oleh Ferris Air oleh sebab itu wajar saja dia merupakan salah satu dari tiga pilot yang dipertahankan oleh sang bos.

" _So_ , dengan resminya pesawat ini kesibukanmu akan berkurang?"

Pertanyaan terujar dari si pirang dan sebuah tawa ringan didapati oleh telinganya. Suara yang jelas berasal dari sang pilot.

"Kau benar - benar berharap aku bisa menghabiskan waktu bersamamu lebih banyak, eh?"

Sebuah godaan terluncur dari mulut sosok Hal Jordan dan hal tersebut membuat Barry menghela nafasnya. Hal Jordan benar - benar masih sama dengan sosok yang dikenalnya dua tahun lalu, huh? Sebuah senyum tipis muncul di wajah sang forensik saat itu juga.

" _Well_ , apa salahnya dengan menghabiskan waktu yang lebih banyak dengan sahabat terbaikmu?"

Sebuah pertanyaan dengan nada innocent dilontarkan balik padanya. Saat itu juga Hal tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Right, Barry hanya akan menganggapnya sebagai sahabat terbaik sebelum ia mengungkapkan perasaannya secara terang - terangan. Barry memang pria yang baik, tapi Hal tahu secara pasti bahwa sang forensik tak akan bisa mengambil langkah duluan. Sebenarnya, sang _test-pilot_ ingin mengungkapkan perasaannya pada si pirang. Sayangnya, dia merasa dirinya sama sekali tak pantas bagi sosok Barry Allen. Hal Jordan merupakan seseorang yang _fucked up_ dalam segala aspek, sedangkan Barry Allen adalah sosok pria yang nampak seperti seorang ' _saint_ ' yang tak berdosa. Sebuah helaan nafas diajukan, mungkin ada baiknya perasaan yang ia simpan untuk sahabat terbaiknya ini tetaplah terpendam di bagian terdalam hatinya.

"Sayangnya, rilisnya pesawat ini tidaklah begitu mengurangi kesibukanku. Ferris Air masih memiliki beberapa pesawat manual yang harus ditest dalam minggu ini."

Tanggapan diberikan oleh sang _test-pilot_ dan tatapan kekecewaan nampak muncul di mata sang forensik. Mungkin, dirinya terlalu berharap? Sebuah gelengan diberikan kepada dirinya sendiri. Barry Allen mengingat bahwa dia tak boleh egois, bagaimanapun Hal Jordan memiliki _passion_ berupa terbang dan dia tak boleh membatasinya. Lagipula, dia bukan siapa - siapanya kan?

* * *

_Departemen Forensik Kepolisian Boston, 4 tahun yang lalu_

Mata birunya membelak tak percaya melihat mayat yang kini berada di dalam kasusnya. Wajah familiar yang biasanya tersenyum hangat itu kini terdiam dengan kaku di depan matanya. Sosok Carol Ferris menghela nafasnya seraya menatap sang forensik dengan intens.

"Mereka bilang kasusnya bunuh diri, tapi aku sama sekali tak yakin."

Tatapan sang bos dari Ferris Air kembali mengarah ke mayat yang ada di depan mereka. Ya, mayat yang ada di depan Barry Allen adalah mayat dari sosok Hal Jordan. Seingatnya, kemarin ia masih sempat mengobrol dengan sosok ini di sebuah restoran dekat kediamannya sebelum sosok tersebut memilih untuk berpamitan. Sebuah anggukan diberikan guna menaganggapi ucapan dari sang wanita. Ia menyetujui pendapat sosok tersebut mengenai Hal yang tidak mungkin bunuh diri.

"Siapa yang menemukan mayatnya untuk pertama kali?"

Sebuah pertanyaan penuh dengan keyakinan terlontar dari mulutnya. Kasus pembunuhan yang dipalsukan sebagai kasus bunuh diri merupakan kasus yang sudah biasa ditangani olehnya. Hanya saja, untuk kasus ini dia sama sekali tak yakin dapat menyelesaikannya dengan cepat karena masih ada rasa sakit yang menikamnya begitu dalam. Hal Jordan, merupakan sosok sahabat yang amat berharga di matanya. Dia sama sekali tak pernah menyangka bahwa sosok ini harus menjadi 'klien'-nya.

"Seorang pilot lain? Dia bilang Hal tak datang pagi ini, lalu ia memutuskan untuk menyambangi kediamannya?"

Hell, pelaku kasus ini sepertinya sudah jelas di depan matanya. Seingatnya, Hal tak pernah bercerita bahwa ia akan membiarkan orang lain menyambangi kediamannya. Dua orang yang diberikan free pass untuk menyambangi sosoknya hanyalah Barry dan Carol. Oh, Hal tak pernah memberitahu bosnya tersebut mengenai free pass-nya yang bersifat terbatas itu? Sebuah kerutan mulai muncul di kening sang forensik. _W-wait_! Wanita ini tak turut terlibat dalam kasus pembunuhan ini kan? Mendadak sebuah tatapan tajam dan menginvestigasi ditujukkan kepada sang wanita berambut hitam tersebut.

"Hal mengijinkannya masuk?"

Keterkejutan nampak di wajah sang pemilik perusahaan Ferris Air tersebut. Hal bukanlah tipe orang yang membatasi privasinya kan? Seingatnya, mantan kekasihnya itu akan menyambangi orang secara tiba - tiba tanpa permisi. Tentu saja, kelakuannya yang seperti itu menjadi implikasi bahwa ia merupakan orang yang terbuka! Sebuah kebingungan nampak jelas di raut wajah sang wanita...

"Huh? Memangnya kenapa Hal tak akan mengijinkannya masuk?"

Kening Barry makin berkerut mendengarkan ucapan sang wanita. Hey! Yang dikatakannya bisa merupakan sebuah akting belaka kan? Lagipula, sejak ia bekerja menjadi forensik selama bertahun - tahun entah sudah berapa banyak kasus yang melibatkan sosok pembunuh yang sama sekali tak terduga akan membunuh 'klien'-nya. Tatapan penuh investigasi itu masih diberikan oleh mata birunya untuk sang wanita. Mungkin, dia akan memastikan lebih jauh nanti. Sebelum akhirnya ia menghela nafasnya dan berucap.

" _Well_ , aku akan melakukan investigasi dan akan kuberikan kabar perkembangannya padamu secepat mungkin."

Sebuah anggukan diberikan oleh sang wanita dan saat itu juga ia melenggang meninggalkan Barry dan Hal -yang telah menjadi mayat-. Seusai sang bos dari perusahaan Ferris Air tersebut berlalu, Barry menatap mayat yang ada di depannya dengan tak percaya. Mata coklat yang dulu sering dipandangnya itu telah tertutup, sebuah luka yang begitu dalam terasa seolah - olah merobek dadanya. Dia mencintai Hal dan dia sama sekali belum pernah mengungkapkan perasaannya pada sang _test-pilot_. Tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengelus wajah yang telah menjadi dingin tersebut. Ingatan - ingatan akan masa lalu bersama sang _test-pilot_ berputar di kepalanya. Akhir - akhir ini Hal Jordan sudah beberapa kali secara terbuka mengungkapkan perasaannya di depannya dan sayangnya Barry tak pernah menanggapinya dengan serius. Sebuah helaan nafas diajukan, dia tak pernah tahu bahwa tanggapan secara serius harus diberikannya ketika sosok yang berada dalam tangannya ini tak akan bisa mendengarnya lagi.

" _I love you too_ , Hal. Maafkan aku."

Sebuah tangisan pecah begitu saja saat ucapan itu terungkap, sang forensik kemudian meletakkan kepalanya di bagian dada sosok yang telah meramaikan hari - harinya selama dua tahun belakangan itu. Dia masih berharap bisa mendengar sebuah suara detak jantung di sana, sayangnya hasil yang ia dapatkan adalah nihil. Sama sekali tak ada suara di sana, yang ada hanyalah keheningan.

Dia memang ingin segera menangkap manusia biadab yang telah menghabisi nyawa sang _test-pilot_ tapi ia tak bisa melakukan apapun dengan keadaannya yang seperti sekarang ini. Pikirannya sama sekali belum jernih, dan dia sama sekali tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Kematian ibunya selalu menjadi motivasinya untuk menjadi seorang forensik. Bagaimanapun, kematian ibunya dilimpahkan kepada ayahnya meski ia tahu jelas bahwa sang ayah tidaklah bersalah. Namun, ia tak akan pernah menyangka bahwa ia harus menjadikan seorang yang amat berharga baginya sebagai 'klien'-nya. Tangan dari sang pirang kini ia gunakan untuk menggenggam tangan milik sang _test-pilot_ yang telah dingin tersebut. Sensasi yang ditimbulkan dari hal tersebut memang aneh, tetapi dia merasa bahwa ia sedang membutuhkan ini sebelum ia akan melanjutkan investigasinya.

"Harold Jordan."

Sebuah panggilan ditujukkan oleh sosok yang telah berwajah pucat tersebut. Ia masih berharap ada keajaiban yang menghampirinya. Sayangnya, nihil sosok yang tangannya tengah ia genggam tersebut masihlah kaku dan dingin. Tak ada respon apapun yang diberikan olehnya. Sebuah senyum getir terpampang di wajahnya. Dia tahu sebuah perpisahan memang akan meninggalkan luka, tetapi ia tak pernah tahu luka yang akan menyambanginya akan sesakit ini.

" _I love you, Hal. I really do_. Semalam kau bilang kau akan mengejarku sampai ujung dunia kan? Sekarang bahkan aku tak bisa mengejarmu yang benar - benar terbang ke atas sana menyusul ayahmu, huh?"

Ya, ingatannya mengenai obrolan semalam dengan Hal Jordan masih terpampang jelas. Sang _test-pilot_ kembali mengungkapkan perasaannya di restoran tempat mereka bertemu semalam, dan hal tersebut hanya sempat ditanggapi dengan sebuah senyum kecil dari Barry Allen yang mana berakhir dengan sang brunette mengatakan bahwa ia akan berusaha sekeras mungkin mendapatkan sang pirang bahkan dia akan mengejarnya sampai ke ujung dunia. Barry sama sekali tak pernah tahu bahwa peristiwa semalam adalah terakhir kalinya sang brunette akan menumpahkan seluruh isi hatinya padanya. Kini tangannya meremas tangan dingin yang tengah ia genggam tersebut. Siapapun manusia biadab yang telah merenggut nyawa Hal Jordan akan berurusan dengannya.

* * *

_Ferris Air, Pasca kematian Hal Jordan_

Seminggu sudah berlalu sejak kepergian dari sang _test-pilot_ andalah dari perusahaan pesawat ini. Kali ini, Barry menginjakkan kakinya di sini guna melakukan investigasi lebih lanjut. Sosok pertama yang ditemuinya tentulah sosok Carol Ferris. Jika boleh jujur, Barry masih mempunyai sedikit rasa curiga pada wanita ini. Namun, dia tidaklah yakin bahwa sang wanita sanggup melakukan eksekusi yang matang untuk kasus semacam kematian Hal Jordan ini. Bagaimanapun, setelah berapa kali ia melakukan cek pada mayat sahabat terbaiknya tersebut, Barry menemukan fakta bahwa ada skema terencana di balik kematian sang kawan.

"Oh! Kau sudah menemukan titik terang?"

Pertanyaan itu diajukan oleh sang wanita, dan dibalas dengan gelengan oleh Barry. 

"Aku datang ke sini untuk melakukan investigasi, apa aku bisa melakukan wawancara singkat dengan semua bagian perusahaan ini?"

Sebuah anggukan tanda persetujuan diberikan oleh sang pemilik perusahaan pesawat tersebut. Setelahnya, Barry melakukan wawancara dengan setiap karyawan yang berada di lokasi. 

* * *

_1 Bulan Pasca Kematian Hal Jordan_

Kasus mengenai kematiannya sahabatnya masih terus berjalan. Sebuah titik terang sudah ditemukan olehnya, ia sebenarnya ingin kasus ini segera diselesaikan tetapi ada sebuah suara yang menganggu di kepalanya. Ya, sosok tersangka dari pembunuhan Hal Jordan merupakan salah satu _developer_ dari pesawat auto-pilot yang ada di perusahaan milik Carol Ferris tersebut. Ia kemudian merasa bersalah pada sosok pilot yang menemukan mayat Hal Jordan yang sempat diintrogasinya habis - habisan tanpa ampun. Ia berhasil mengetahui tersangkanya merupakan sang _developer_ ketika sang _developer_ membahas mengenai skema rencana pengembangannya untuk Ferris Air ke depan. Dia bilang, dia ingin semua pesawat milik Ferris Air dijadikan pesawat dengan _auto-pilot_. Sehingga, ia harus menyingkirkan para _test-pilot_ untuk pesawat manual dari perusahan tersebut.

Suara yang menganggu di kepala Barry itu seolah - olah menuntut Barry untuk membalaskan dendam atas kematian Hal Jordan. Dia sebenarnya sudah berusaha mengacuhkan suara tersebut, sayangnya suara tersebut seolah - olah makin menghipnotisnya. Bahkan, pada malam hari ini dia sama sekali tak menyadari bahwa kakinya telah membawanya ke kediaman sang pembunuh dari kawannya tersebut. Ia bahkan merasa tak sadar bahwa tangannya tengah berupaya membobol bangunan tersebut. Kesadaran barulah ia dapatkan ketika sebuah teriakan memekikkan telinga menyapanya.

Saat itulah dilihatnya mayat sang _developer_ telah tergeletak dengan luka tembak di kepalanya. Mata birunya membelak tak percaya. _What the_ \-- apa gerangan yang barusan dilakukannya? Sebuah pistol masih menggantung di tangannya. Pada detik itu jugalah, ia menyadari bahwa suara yang tengah mengganggunya akhir - akhir ini telah menang dari dirinya.

* * *

_Sekarang_

Saat peluru itu mengenainya, sebuah senyum berkembang di wajahnya. Setidaknya, sekarang suara yang telah menghancurkan itu tidak akan pernah mengganggunya lagi. Setidaknya, pada akhirnya ia akan kembali dipertemukan oleh sahabatnya. Meskipun, ia yakin sosok Hal Jordan akan kecewa dengan hal - hal yang telah dilakukannya pasca kematian sang _test-pilot_. Kematian yang berhasil menumbuhkan trauma di dalam diri sosok Barry Allen, trauma, dimana dia berpikir semua developer teknologi akan bersikap egois dan akan berusaha menggantikan manusia dengan teknologi yang berhasil mereka ciptakan dengan cara apapun. Trauma yang berhasil membangunkan sosok 'monster' di dalam dirinya.

Bagaimanapun, setidaknya dengan akhir yang seperti ini Barry Allen merasa ia telah menerima _happy ending_ -yang pantas untuknya-. Oleh sebab itu saat sosoknya telah tergeletak tanpa nyawa di tanah, wajah penuh ketenangan tampak ditampilkan oleh sang _serial killer_.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, It had been so long since the last time I write these two. Anyway, I always want to do Wildstorm!Barry and y'know since Harold is the only one of the JL that didn't appeared there, I just kinda convinced he is dead there and thus lead Barry to the insanity. Basically this is probably the reversed situation of the Hallalax thingy bc I just imagined no matter how twisted the world they're living halbarry always gonna be best friend (at least) lmao. Oh, also in wildstorm comic it only mentioned that Barry's trigger is he's afraid If technology gonna replace human but I don't think he would just triggered by it naturally so this is also my take on that. Yeah, anyway kudos and comments are welcomed as always!!!


End file.
